far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Miansha
Miansha is an Ancient Imperial Tradition reaching back through History to the First Emperox, and some would say even to the colony ships and Terra of old. Miansha is the assigned period of time before any Imperial Election set aside for preperation, meditation, and contemplation on what is to come. It is an important period of time both Theologically and Practically, making sure that the upcoming election process and coronation are smooth transitions from the Old to the New. Etymology Miansha is a Persian rooted word found in the Sacred Texts that has been transliterated into the Imperial tongue and incorporated into the Latin-rooted language of the clergy. Meaning "Veil, Curtain" it represents a seperation. A divider between things. In this case, a Divider between the clergy and the people as they retreat in meditative contemplation and preparatory work. Calling Miansha In the final month before the election process begins all Exarch, High Priest, Palatinus, and Hierophant are called to Andophael and the High Temple complex in Rhapsody. It is of utmost importance that travel is swift, for Ten Days before the voting ceremony is due to begin the High Exarch makes a rare appearance inside the council chambers themselves. In full official regalia, the High Exarch will cite the traditional prayer of Ten Blessings in it's full form. Once this is concluded, they shall declare that Miansha is to begin. All transport on and off the planet is restricted. The doors of the High Temple complex are closed and preparations begin. There is much work that happens during this period, the most important of which are as follows. First, the verification of Nobility. Genealogical records are scoured for inconsistencies. Family lines are checked and rechecked all with the purpose to ensure the lines of Nobility are clear. Second, the verification of Doctrine. During the year of ascension, any changes or new enlightenments were performed without an Emperox on the throne. These things are collated and prepared to be put before the newly Elected Emperox so that they may affirm the authority of the clergy on these matters. Thirdly, the preparation of the Voting Chambers. The Voting Ceremony is precise and with utmost weight. One false step or misplaced arrangement of furniture could invalidate the whole process. The Conclusion When the High Exarch and the assembled Exarchal council has completed the final Ten Days, each Exarch is given the task of inviting the head of each Noble House to Andophael for the voting ceremony. The High Exarch hand writes each invitation on paper, a rare luxury in Acheron Rho, lavishing the intended with praise and reaffirming to them what an important responsibility they now hold. During this period the Exarchs are not permitted to speak aloud relying on their significant retinue of High Priests, Palatinus and Heirophants to help them on their silent journey. Miansha will only be concluded upon the arrival of all of the family heads into the voting chamber on Rhapsody. This conclusion is marked by the striking of the large Gong situated in the center of the voting chamber. Although now permitted to speak, the gravity and solemness of the occasion will lead many of the Exarch and Clergy to maintain their silence until the voting ceremony is concluded. Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:Imperial Election